Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 9-The Last Resort: Crystallised
This is episode 9 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode Amy: The new Emerald Coasts resort sounds like the perfect place to get away from it all! You can hang out at the beach, or float in the crystal clear ocean all day long, then dine as you watch a spectacular sunset! It sounds absolutely romantic! Crystal:(thoughts) If you're thinking of getting Sonic, forget about it. He's mine! Amy: I wish we were going to the opening party! Cream: We'll have fun at the Thorndyke's villa! Are you ready to go, Cheese? Cheese: Chao chao! Tails: I'm ready too guys! My flight plan will take us right to the Emerald Coast! Crystal: And it's a cool name, I must admit. Emerald Coast, hmmm... Chris: Be careful Tails, and try not to let anybody see you! Chuck: They won't have a problem, as long as they stay on the grounds of the villa! Chris: I wish I could hang out with them instead of going to the resort opening. Chuck: I know, but your mother can't make it, so she needs you go in her place! You won't have to stay long, and after, you can join the other's at the villa! Chris: That's great! I can give you a swimming lesson, Sonic! Sonic: You guys go on without me. I'm gonna stay right here! Crystal:(thoughts) Sonic... didn't he just say swimming lesson? Chris: Huh? Cream: Huh? Amy: Sonic! You mean you're not coming with us? Sonic: That's right! Have fun, I gotta run!(runs off) Crystal: Coward. Chris: That's weird. I wonder why Sonic doesn't wanna go to the Emerald Coast with us. Amy: It must be because Sonic hates water. He won't go near the ocean. because he can't swim! Crystal: Remember Chris? He couldn't swim to the surface when we were stuck in that pool, and I wouldn't leave without him. That's how you saved us, because Sonic couldn't swim. Chris has that flashback of when he saved Sonic and Crystal from that pool. Chris: Oh, I forgot that! Crystal: Oh dear... Tails: But Sonic doesn't have to swim! He could go running on the beach! Crystal: It's not gonna be as much fun without Sonic. Chris: Hmm... Ella: Mr Chris! We have to leave now or you'll be late for the ceremony! Chuck: Have a great time, Chris! Chris: Hm. We'll meet up later. Amy: Okay. Don't be long! Tails: See ya there! Cheese: Chao chao chao! Amy: And don't be nervous, Chris! That opening party will be just fine! Chris: Uh, yeah! Ah ha ha aaahh... X-Tornado gets ready to blast off. Tails: Next stop, Emerald Coast! Hang on! (after short scene) Here we go! The scene with the car plays. with Sonic. Sonic: Who needs the ocean? intro plays. they end up at the villa. Cream and Cheese are playing in the water, as Tails and Crystal splash them with water. Amy dives underwater. Amy then comes to the surface. Amy: This place is unbelievable! Tails: It sure is, Amy! I'm really glad we came! Crystal: So am I! Cream: And we'll have even more fun when Chris gets here! the scene with the opening plays. On the beach... Crystal: She'll start thinking about Sonic, so I'll get her off! Ha ha ha! Amy: Lovely! I just wish Sonic was here to enjoy this with me!(thinks about times she would hae with Sonic) It would be so romantic! Crystal: (cartoon sweatdrop) Let's just do it already. (drops coconut on her head) Amy: OH! We'd be sooo happy!(coconut falls on her head, and she falls) Crystal: That'll teach her to go anywhere near my Sonic. Amy: (get's angry at coconut) You just runined my fantasy! (throws coconut into the sea) Crystal: Gosh, no need to be so mad, Amy(cartoon sweatdrop) Amy: Just thinking about Sonic can make me crazy! Crystal: I wonder why... Amy overhears the part with the couple together Amy: Sonic, where are you?!!!! Amy overhears the conversation about the shell necklace, as does Crystal, and they both make the same thing, although Crystal says she'll make one for Sophana. Amy: Hmm... I wonder what Sonic would say... Crystal:(thoughts) Probably something she wouldn't like. Cream: Who's that for Amy? Crystal: I made one, but it's for my friend, Sophana. If we ever return home that is... Amy: Eh, oh, nobody! Cream: You didn't make that for Sonic did you? Amy: No! Of course not! Crystal:(thoughts) Really? the resort blows up. Eggman appears and the scene where he reconstructs the resort plays. back at home Sonic: Heeey! Huh? Oh! the place is empty. Sonic: I forgot that everyone's gone but me! he puts the flowers in the vase. Sonic: You don't see beautiful flowers like these at the seashore. The mountains are FAR superior(when he says far superior, it's not in that ridiculous voice) Chuck: Sonic! Sonic: Hm? Chuck: So, you're finally here, are you? Sonic: Yeah? Chuck: OOOOH!(turns tv on) The news reporter says stuff about resorts being destroyed and blah blah blah. Tv shows eggman. Eggman: Ho ho ho ho ho! The owners of the new Emerald Coast resort didn't invite me to their opening! So I knocked it down and turned it into my own vacation destination! It's now, Eggman Scream Park! Bokkun: I brought you a personal invitation! Your friend Chris is already there! He's having a great time! Stop by! We'll have a real blast! bomb starts blowing, then it bombs(but Sonic doesn't jig around like a hippie) Then Sonic runs off. back at the beach Amy:(gasps) It's Eggman! Crystal: I should have known! Tails: Out of the way! I've gotta save Chris! Crystal: Hey, I'm comin' too! Amy climbs on too. Tails: Huh? AMY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Amy: Sonic's gonna show up to help, but if he doesn't, Chris'll need all the help he can get. Crystal:(thoughts) I reckon she only came along because of Sonic. Petty lie, girl. Tails: Okay! Here we go! they start flying. Cream: I hope they make it back safely... Eggman rants about building faster. Sonic beats a ride up. Sonic: Well well. Chris: Sonic! Sonic: Hiya Chris! Thought I'd drop by for a visit! Huh? Eggman: You fell right into my trap, Sonic! I know you can't swim, so I lured you to the sea! Get him, Octaron! Sonic runs past the tentacles. He hits the robot's other tentacle, which wraps around him. Eggman: You won't get away! Robot dunks Sonic in the water. Sonic: Oh, yeah! Just watch me! Chris: Let him go! Eggman: He he he he he he ha! I'm giving Sonic a choice! He can either forfit the fight, or forfit his life! Sonic get's surfaced. Eggman: Well, how do you like the ocean?! Sonic: (spits out water) It's de-lightful! Eggman: Good, then let's see how long you can stay under! Sonic: Woah! Sonic tries to run, and the robot tries to grab on, while Sonic still runs. Eggman: Don't let Sonic slip out of your grip, Octaron! Haul that hedgehog back into the ocean! And don't let him up for air! Sonic tries desperately to run. Eggman: Come on, Octaron! Splash those tentacles! X-Tornado comes. Amy: Sonic! Crystal: Oh dear, Sonic's in danger! Amy stands up, Crystal goes with her, falling. Tails: Amy, wait! Amy: Let, him, GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal freezes the robot's tentacle(to a certain length) and Amy smashes it. Robot smacks itself in the face and falls. Eggman: H-HOW COULD YOOOOOOUUUUUUU????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amy and Crystal: Keep your rotten robots away from Sonic or you'll be sorry! Sonic: Wooah! Thanks, girls! Tails: Hey, Sonic! (throws Sonic a ring from X-Tornado) Sonic beats up the robot. Eggman: Oh no! Sonic: Hm hm! Amy: Sonic! Crystal: Oh, Amy... Sonic: Eeh! Lighten up Amy! Eggman: You won this time, but I'm not through!(flies off) Sonic: Yeah, right! (turns to Amy)What you did was crazy. Amy: I know, but you make me do crazy things. Crystal:(thoughts) I know that for a fact... huh. Sonic: OOh! Tails: Everything okay down there?! Sonic: Yeah, Tails, thanks for the ring!(turns to Amy) Thank you.(starts walking off) Amy: Oh! Hey! Sonic: Huh? Amy: Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you from the water. Sonic: Oh! Crystal:(thoughts) So she did make it for Sonic. Sonic: You made it for me?! Amy: If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck. Sonic: Really? Amy blushes. Sonic: OOOOH! Sonic was just about to take it, when something made the ground shake and Amy throw the bracelet. The bracelet gets squashed and Amy is shocked to death. Amy: Your bracelet!(when it shatters) Oooh! Oh! I can't believe it! Eggman: I told you I wasn't through with you yet, Sonic, didn't I? My Quizzor have merged to form Serpenter! And it's ready to strike! Crystal: Sounds like a ripoff of Pokemon to me! Eggman: Impressive, isn't it, Sonic?! Sonic: Well, that thing is pretty tall, but I bet in a battle it comes up short! Crystal: And it must be really slow. Eggman: You'll need more than speed to survive this robot, Sonic! Crystal: Oooh yeah. It's probably got speed to equal a snail! Sonic: Yeah. Yo, fangface! Let's see how quick you can slither!(jumps really far away, taunting the robot) Eggman: After him, Serpenter! Get rid of that blue bozo! Crystal: (whispers) I reckon that robot is gonna get rid of itself heh! Sonic: You heard your boss, slowpoke! Over here, catch me! Amy picks up the bracelet, which is in little bits. Amy: I guess my charm, wasn't so lucky! (she starts crying, then goes really mad) Crystal: Amy?! Woah! Who knew she could get mad over a bracelet! Eggman: All right Serpenter, you know what to do! Put the squeeze on Sonic then toss him out to sea! Crystal: With this mad hedgehog, I don't think so! Amy: OOOOHHH!!!! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: Told ya so! Eggman: Oh? Sonic: Huh? Amy: DON'T MESS WITH ME! She smashes the robot's tail. Sonic: Oh. Eggman: Oh my! Crystal: She's on fire! Amy keeps smashing the robot, while everyone watches. Eggman: Oh no... Perhaps I'd better... go! Amy smashes the robots head which springs her up to Eggman, who is trying to fly away, into the ocean, then she jumps out to sea and smashes him. Sonic: Amy!(runs to the water, then jumps in) Tails: I can't believe it! Sonic's swimming! Crystal: Oh my... Sonic can swim?! Chris: No, Sonic! the bit with Amy underwater and the dream plays. Cream and Crystal are standing next to her. Amy: Huh? Cream: Amy! You're awake! Crystal: It was about time! Amy: Where am I? Crystal: We're back at Chris' villa. Cream: They brought you here after you were pulled out of the water! Amy: Who brought me? Cream: Chris and Tails in the X-Tornado(see, it was only around for it's debut episode). Amy: Is, Sonic okay?! Crystal: Yes, but he went back home. Amy: Oh. (looks at her hand, where the bracelet used to be) The bracelet's gone! (starts crying) I made it just for him, and now it's gone! Cream: Oh, don't cry! Amy: It was a good luck bracelet to protect him in the water. But I guess Sonic had good luck anyway. Crystal: I think Sonic's very lucky. meanwhile, with Sonic... Sonic:(sneezes) Sonic, you gotta stay out of the water!(stands up, and we see Amy's bracelet) END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised